


Apocrypha

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [65]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Banter, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Apocrypha

_“Is anybody_ not _looking for Krycek?”  
“No, but I think that the $64,000 question is what is this thing looking for? And now that it’s in Krycek, what does it want?”_

Scully shrugged and shook her head. “I haven’t got the slightest idea.” She looked over her shoulder at the dive suit for a long moment, then back at Mulder. “Do you have a theory?”

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small locker key. “I’m not sure, but I’m willing to bet the locker this key belongs to is where he’s hidden the digital tape. There’s got to be something on that tape that can help us figure out what this thing is and where it might be headed.”

She reached out her hand, and he dropped the key onto her palm. As she brought it up to take a closer look, he asked, “I don’t suppose you have a guess as to what ‘C.I.’ stands for, do you?”

“No.” She turned it over, then handed it back to him. “Shouldn’t be too hard to find out, though. Do you know which direction you were headed when you were forced off the road?”

“Just that we were driving back toward the Beltway from Dulles. He didn’t give me any indication of our intended destination.” He slipped the key back into his pocket, then picked up his coat and pulled it on. “Something tells me we’re better off taking our research off-site for this. I’m gonna pay a visit to our friends and see about using their resources, away from any potential prying eyes. You coming?”

“Actually, I need to stick around here. Agent Fuller is running the PCR results through CODIS and INTERPOL and every other database we can think of. Agent Pendrell and I are supposed to meet with him and Agent Caleca in an hour to see if they’ve found anything.”

Mulders eyebrows raised. “What’s Pendrell’s involvement on this outside the actual labwork?”

“He asked to stay in the loop and see this one through. Since he’s bent over backwards rushing all the analyses for me, I figure he’s more than earned it.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m sure he’s enjoying the fruits of his labor.” Catching sight of her furrowed brow, he continued, “Oh come on, you know he’s got a thing for you.”

She bristled. “He does not have a _thing_ for me. Why would you assume that? Just because I asked him to do me a favor and he did it? He can be good at his job without having some sort of ulterior motivation, Mulder.”

“Hey, I just call ‘em like I see ‘em,” he said, holding up his hands. “Okay, well let me know if Fuller comes up with anything.”

“I’ll keep you posted.”

He walked out of the office, and Scully started to make her way over to the desk when he popped his head back through the door. “And give my regards to Agent Pendrell.”

She rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Mulder.”


End file.
